the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Erin Hunter Interview
This interview was held by Jack7809. Erin Hunter portrayed the "Crying Mom," a resident from The Prison from The Walking Dead. ---- What role/roles did you have on The Walking Dead? ''' I played Crying Mom. '''Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel prior to your role? I had seen every episode but never read the comics. Were there any scenes that didn't make it post-production with you in them? (If so what happened in them) No I don't think there were any that didn't make the cut. Did your character have a name or backstory that was cut/not shown? If not did you make one up for yourself? The backstory was pretty much laid out for me by the writers. I was of course hoping that she would get to live a lot longer lol but such is the life of a minor character on a zombie apocalypse show. So you didn't make a name for her? She's just Crying Mom? ''' You know, not really. I think I was living in optimism that it would turn into a bigger role and might be given a name officially. To name her myself would have been accepting her demise. Or I would have to change midstream. And character wise, I didn't really need a name to internalize her struggles. '''Who are your favorite characters in the show currently? I love all the original gang. Very partial to Rick because Andrew Lincoln is an amazing human and actor and I enjoyed working with him so much. How did you get your role in the show? I auditioned for the director. Did you film at Woodbury, or just The Prison? Just the prison. What was the atmosphere like on set, being on such a serious show? Just depends on the scene really, in terms of weight or levity but the cast and crew are phenomenal and extremely supportive of each other and newcomers no matter how small the role of job. Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? Scott Wilson gave me some great acting advice...he told me to not be afraid to fail and that to realize when you push the envelope and step out of your comfort zone, you WILL fail more then not but when it hits it's gold. You were shot by Noris, trying to save Hershel. When did you find out Crying Mom was gonna die? And what was it like filming it? I found out when I got the script. Shooting the gunshot was fantastic because I got to use a squib and do my own "stunt" of hitting the ground. Then I spent two days in zombie makeup and gained a whole new respect for the stuntmen and extras that do zombie work frequently. What was the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? Getting an opportunity to work around such incredible professionals. Are there any other projects you are currently working on? I'm currently in rehearsal for a stage play "A Crimes of the Heart" And film wise my brother and I are finishing a film that he wrote and I star in called "Madame Massacre's Quiet Evening At Home" Thank you for the interview on behalf of the whole wiki! We really appreciate it! Thanks for reaching out! Category:Interviews